


У кота бабье лето

by Bukan



Series: Призрачная королева [30]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: Летний праздник глазами Базилио, который честно пытается остепениться.





	У кота бабье лето

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



Лето в Смолленде никогда не бывало по-настоящему жарким. Янка генетически плохо переносила жару и подсознательно исключила её из своего мира при его создании. Близких такой климат устраивал идеально – в Эренделле ведь было так же. Маргит вот иногда моталась с доктором Лазарусом на тёплые моря – ну так вольному воля, спасённому рай, главное, чтобы никто никого не неволил.

Такое лето нравилось и Базилио – а то замучился бы в такой-то шубе, да ещё будучи поглощающей тепло масти, искать прохладное место. А так – хочешь на спине валяйся, хочешь – надень часы и жилетку и чинно за столиком лакай молочный коктейль. На радость посетителям Заповедника, которых с наступлением лета заметно прибыло. Особенно юных.

Базилио уже долго жил на свете, хоть с определённого возраста и не старел. Пора было наконец перестать безумствовать, хулиганить и попадать в дебильные истории. А то ж то попытается тогда ещё королеву в карты надуть, то артефакт опасный раскопает, то ещё что… Стыдно! Покончил же он с валерьянкой и рыбу глушить перестал – надо и с остальным, как это подчас изящно выражалась Яна, завязывать. Тем более скоро летнее солнцестояние, будет праздник, молодая королева будет венчать пары, а ему, Базилио, предстоит отвечать за мероприятия в Заповеднике. Здешний народ чинный, на траве не валяется не то что в неприличных целях, но и вообще как класс, а вот из миров дружественных могут прийти всякие личности. И не факт, что местный дух облагородит их мгновенно. Так что Базилио вызвался «разъяснить им политику партии». Сам подписался на то, чтобы олицетворять благопристойность.

И первый день начался просто отлично. Правда, жена и дети подсмеивались над своим властелином и повелителем, просто раздувавшимся от гордости. Ну да ладно. Зато вон на лавочке в теньке сидит теперь уже принцесса Яна, держит за руку сестрёнку, и обе смотрят на старого котяру весьма благосклонно. Друг на друга им смотреть необязательно – они слышат одна другую без слов. Вот и обмениваются впечатлениями… Только ради таких лиц у принцесс Базилио был рад всячески расстараться.

Но, конечно, всё не могло идти так гладко. Кот услышал подозрительный шорох, краем глаза заметил движение в рядах, где разного рода умельцы уже разложили свои изделия.

Быстро, как умеют даже толстые коты (а Базилио и толстым-то себя не считал, просто и сам большой, и очень много шерсти), блюститель порядка метнулся на место происшествия.

И придавил к земле щупленького парнишку с плетью жгучей крапивы в руке. Вот и снова Базилио убеждался, что быть котом куда лучше, чем человеком. С такой шкурой крапива-то нипочём!

– Ты что, воруешь? – зашипел кот на мальчишку, явно напуганного зверем такого размера. – Нашёл что воровать! – тётушка за прилавком сердито косилась в сторону целого вороха такой же крапивы.

– Да я… просто крапивой хотел постегаться с ребятами.

– Так погоди, придурок! – Базилио отпустил парня, но совсем лапу с него не убрал. – Крапивные бои будут завтра. Читать, что ли, не умеешь?

– Правда будут? Это правда законно? Я думал, тётенька из этой крапивы кольчуги плести будет… А вы что же, читать умеете? Вы же кот!

– Я кот учёный, разве не видно? – свободной лапой Базилио достал из кармана очки и водрузил на нос. – Приходи завтра, посмотрим, чего ты стоишь на поле крапивных оскорблений!

Мальчишка дал дёру. Базилио извинился перед тётушкой, продававшей крапивные пирожки и одежду из крапивного волокна, подобрал попадавшие с соседнего прилавка деревянные ложки-плошки и вальяжно вернулся на пост.

Сразу подошли принцессы.

– Василий, всё в порядке? – вежливо спросила Эльза.

– А то смотри у меня, – сощурилась Янка.

– Всё нормально, ваши высочества! Ваш покорный слуга уже всё разрулил! Одно только – завтра мне надо будет присутствовать на крапивных боях.

– На крапивных? – прыснула Янка. – Разве крапивой не просто стегают провинившихся?

– Нет, ну а почему нельзя стегать друг друга-то? – искренне удивился кот.

– Прикольно!

– Яночка, – обеспокоенно обернулась к ней сестрёнка, – но ты же не пойдёшь участвовать? Крапивой обжечься – это больно…

– Зато полезно! – подмигнула бывшая королева. – Ну ладно, ради тебя не стану, – и сестрёнки обнялись.

Базилио громко и довольно заурчал. И понадеялся, что в дальнейшем жизнь не преподнесёт пакостных сюрпризов.

_Июнь 2018_


End file.
